


The Slytherin in Him

by Kiraaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraaaa/pseuds/Kiraaaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love with his not-boyfriend Albus Severus Potter.It's a bloody disaster.





	The Slytherin in Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a very long time and my first venture into this particular fandom, though I've been an avid reader for a very long time. This fic comes from a very extensive Al/Draco headcanon I have so it may turn into a series, but it took ages to write this one so I can only hope inspiration strikes again! 
> 
> Since it's been a long time, I don't have a beta so this is just proofread by me as best I can. Please don't hesitate about pointing out any errors, I'd much rather know they're there and fix them! 
> 
> I've made Scorpius older than Albus by a couple of months in this. I couldn't find anywhere contradicting that but if I'm wrong, once again just let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

It was the Slytherin in him, Draco reflects later. The Slytherin in Albus Severus made Draco overlook the obvious, the fact that at his core, he's still a bloody _Potter_.

But that's later.

He hasn't seen Albus in a few years, not since Draco was his head of house and Potions teacher when Albus was still a student. They'd seen a lot of each other back then because Scorpius, being simultaneously the light of Draco's life as well as the bane of his bloody existence, had befriended the Potter boy on day one. Albus had practically spent more time at Malfoy Manor than at his own home back then. Scorpius started travelling as soon as he left Hogwarts though, so recently the house has been strangely silent. Draco has to admit, it's been lonely without him.

However, Scorpius is just back from somewhere vaguely foreign and hot sounding for his twenty-first birthday and is having a big lavish party at the Manor to celebrate. Draco is, predictably, hiding in his study, reading and nursing a bottle of firewhisky. His days of enjoying drunken debauchery are far, far behind him.

Or so he thinks. 

It's late when a very drunk and very maudlin looking Potter boy stumbles into the study, clutching a glass of something bright that Draco is terrified will end up staining his sanctuary.

'Oh. Hello sir.'

It's a little slurred, but it's not as bad as Draco expected. He still holds back a weary sigh, though. 

'It's Draco, Albus. I'm not your professor anymore.'

Albus nods but does little else bar stare moodily into his drink.

'Was there something you wanted? Or did you get lost?' It is easy to get lost in Malfoy Manor, it's a ridiculous size of a house, especially for one person.

_It was a tight squeeze with all those Death Eaters though._

He shakes his head a little to rid himself of the thought, subconsciously rubbing his arm.

'I just...' Albus looks lost, almost like the little boy Draco once knew. 

He clears his throat, tries again, 'I just wanted to get away for a while.'

'Ah yes,' Draco nods, sagely, 'All that drinking, dancing, people enjoying themselves. It's a rough life for a twenty-one year old.'

Albus smiles for the first time, 'Actually I'm still twenty.'

Draco rolls his eyes. Such trivial information is only important to the young.

Suddenly Albus is sprawled in the other chair and Draco is shocked and _maddened_ at the lack of manners for a moment before he remembers that this is a Potter. And a drunk one at that.

'I hate these big parties,' he announces apropos of nothing. 'Everyone is so fucking successful and it's all we talk about, you know? _What do you do?_ Like it's the only thing that matters.'

Albus looks up at Draco, shrugs, 'Maybe it is. I don't know. I'm just sick of being a failure, I guess.'

Draco is taken aback; people are rarely so candid with him. 

'Why do you think you're a failure?'

Albus laughs bitterly, a harsh sounding thing from the back of his throat. It doesn't suit him. 'You don't read the _Daily Prophet_ , do you?'

Draco stopped reading it around the time it started dragging his family name through the mud. He hasn't cared to pick it up since.

'My sister's an auror in training, my brother's a Quidditch player, and what am I? Nothing. I'm not good at anything. I'm a letdown, to my family and myself. I have no career, no future, no relationship, I'm still a _virgin_ -'

He cuts off abruptly and looks up at Draco in mild horror, if such a thing is possible.

'Merlin. I didn't mean to say that. Shit.'

Draco laughs and then realises that this is exactly the wrong reaction when Albus blushes furiously. Draco pretends he doesn't find it endearing. 

'Sorry. I'm just remembering when that seemed like the end of the world.'

Albus frowns and fiddles with his glass. He hasn't drunk anything since he appeared in the study but retains his vice grip on the tumbler. Thank Merlin Scorpius hasn't been handing out the good stuff, his mother would blow a fuse.

'Yeah well... it kinda is. I was really hoping to at least tick _that_ one off by the time I was twenty-one.'

He looks up through his long, dark hair and Draco doesn't know it, but that's the moment he's lost this game he doesn't even know he's playing.

'You could always help, if you wanted.'

Draco splutters furiously for a moment before regaining his composure and politely declining Albus' kind request. Albus takes it well. If by well, you mean juts his chin out, squares his shoulders and narrows his eyes in blatant challenge.

'Because I'm too young? Too drunk? Too friends with Scorp?'

Draco flinches at the grammar but moves on to more urgent, pressing matters.

'All of the above. Now maybe you should go back to your friends and we'll both just pretend this didn't happen, hm?' Draco stands to show Albus out.

Oddly, Albus smiles. Draco doesn't know it yet, but this is the moment he's _really_ fucked. 

'So it's not because you don't find me attractive?'

Draco's last nerve is just frayed to _fuck_ by now so he takes a hefty swig of whisky. 

It doesn't help.

The devil child is standing now, closer than Draco would deem proper.

'Albus Severus Potter, this conversation is over, do you hear me?'

Clearly Albus does not, because he kisses him. 

And that is the moment that it's officially all over for Draco. 

****

It's a shamefully long time before Draco pulls back from Albus' beautiful mouth and asks the question he should have asked straight away. 

Actually, he should never have let this get far enough that he needed to ask, but Albus' mouth is bruised and plump and Draco's hands are under his shirt, so he figures he passed _that_ particular point of no return a long time ago.

'How drunk are you?'

Albus frowns, but he looks Draco dead in the eye when he answers.

'A little. Enough to give me the guts to do this, not enough that it's influencing my decision.'

It's not really good enough for Draco and Albus can see it.

'Is it a deal-breaker for you?'

Draco should say yes and he knows it. It's a way to stop this easily and painlessly. 

Except he could have stopped this ages ago. If he wanted to.

Except he doesn't want to.

He summons some sober-up potion and Albus drinks it happily, but also, Draco thinks, _smugly_. Once again, he blames that bloody Potter influence.

They're supposed to wait fifteen minutes to half an hour for the potion to take effect. Instead, five minutes later, Draco has a lapful of Albus Severus Potter and he's enjoying slowly peeling his shirt off, revelling in more and more skin being revealed.

Merlin. He'd never even _thought_ of Albus this way before tonight, but now, hearing Albus' breathy little moans as Draco explores his chest with hands and mouth, he can't seem to think why _not_.

Albus lets out a particularly loud moan when Draco's teeth catch gently on a nipple, and he files that information away for later. As he moves back Albus starts unbuttoning Draco's shirt in a sort of frenzy. He pulls off more buttons than he doesn't but right now, Draco doesn't care.

Shirt unbuttoned but still hanging off his shoulders, Draco's impatience gets the better of him.

'Get your jeans off.'

Albus, in the middle of his own exploration of Draco's skin, exchanges his hands for his mouth while he unbuttons and unzips, and oh, it feels so good. What he lacks in experience and finesse, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. Unfortunately, his coordination isn't quite there, so Draco bats his hands away and divests Albus of the offending garment. 

Albus stands to pull his remaining clothes off so Draco takes the opportunity to remove his own while he watches.

Albus is in typically good shape for a boy- fuck, _man_ \- his age. He's all flat planes and lithe muscle and his skin is like English rose, pale but prone to blushing and Draco is enchanted. 

He realises with a start that they're still in his study. With an unlocked door. And Draco's own _son_ in the bloody house.

Swearing softly, he grabs Albus and apparates them to his room. They're at the foot of the bed and suddenly, it's all become very real. He hears Albus swallow thickly and he's shaking very slightly where Draco grabbed him. Draco turns, intending to reassure him, ask if he's okay, suggest that maybe this was a bad idea. Give him a chance to back out.

Albus is way ahead of him and kisses the words right out of his mouth.

'I want this. I want _you_.'

Next thing he knows, Albus is straddling him on the bed and _fuck_ , there's no turning back now. Was there ever? He's not sure.

'Can I suck you off?'

Draco almost wants to laugh, it's such a stupid question. Instead he just moans and agrees eagerly.

Once again, enthusiasm outdoes expertise and Albus seems to revel in his self-appointed task. He licks off the pre-come from the head of Draco's cock, lapping at it like a kitten, and it's too much and not enough all at once.

Draco guides him gently, explaining how to keep his teeth from scraping, helping Albus ease Draco's cock in his mouth, but not too far, and explaining a little technique. It doesn't take much, Albus is a natural, he just needs to practice. Draco's happy to help there. To be _his first_. It's intoxicating. 

Soon, he gives up any pretence of helping and just lets Albus messily but greedily suck and moan. He seems to enjoy learning everything Draco likes for himself anyway. Albus soon discovers a lick to the head followed by slowly taking Draco's cock into his mouth and laving the underside has a huge effect. Seeing his own precome glinting on Albus' pouty lips is just the icing on the cake and Draco finds himself moaning and writhing.

'Albus... _Merlin_ , Albus stop.'

Albus looks at him with a slightly crushed look.

'No,' he laughs, stroking Albus' wild hair, 'No, just I'll come if you keep going.'

Albus pulls off with an obscene sounding _pop_.

'Oh,' he smiles brightly, sitting up, 'That's alright then.'

'I'd return the favour but I'm afraid you'd come much too quickly.'

'Sure of yourself, aren't you?' Albus grins at him but his cock jumps at the very thought.

Draco laughs. It's more because Albus is a virgin, but he is fairly confident in his abilities too.

He pulls Albus down to lie with him on the bed and kisses him hard. Pressing himself close, Draco grinds against him a few times. Albus' hips buck and thrust desperately against him, and Draco breaks the kiss to summon some lube.

'Lie down on your back, Albus.'

He complies easily with the innate grace of a _fucking twenty year old_.

Draco shakes his head to remove the thought but he still asks if Albus is sure one more time. He gets an eye roll and a kiss in response, which he takes to mean yes. First, he props Albus up on a few of the _mountains_ of pillows on his bed. 

Draco then squirts out a generous amount of lube, warming it in his fingers and gently circling around Albus' hole until he seems to relax. With the other hand, he's stroking Albus' thigh, murmuring soothing words between kisses. 

Eventually, he starts to slowly insert his index finger. There's a little resistance, but he's reasonably sure Albus must have fingered himself several times before because it's not as much resistance as Draco would normally expect. The thought does nothing to calm him or his cock.

Albus starts trembling as Draco works his finger inside him, occasionally rubbing his prostate gently to elicit a beautiful choked sob, a wrecked moan, from him. Draco could get lost in this, get lost in _him_.

He pushes a second finger inside, just gently moving his fingers around before graduating to scissoring. Albus is pushing back, breathing heavily and moaning almost constantly and honestly, how is Draco supposed to concentrate, supposed to resist that? He forces himself to work three fingers in for a bit before he's sure Albus is definitely ready, much as he wants to just _fuck him already_.

He looks so beautiful, Draco can’t help the sharp intake of breath. He looks so wanton, so _debauched_ , his hair messy, his body shining with sweat, his breath coming hard and fast, spread thighs inviting Draco in.

And he's not going to decline _that_ invitation. 

After stroking some lube on his own cock, Draco's ready. He's very aware of Albus watching him. He smiles as he moves over him, between his trembling thighs. He pushes Albus' legs up, easing into him as slowly as he can bear. He wants to be so careful with him, but it’s also a beautiful, burning torture for both of them.

‘Draco...!’ he moans almost instantly, body still trembling, hands going to his hair, tugging at it. It’s too gorgeous, and Draco has to force himself to stay still. Soon, Albus takes care of that anyway, moving his legs to Draco's back, his heels pushing, silently begging him to move, but Draco needs more than that.

'Are you ready?'

'Yes! Please, Draco...!'

Draco restrains himself at first, going slowly and almost gently, letting Albus ease into it.

'Is that okay?' He has to grit his teeth to get the words out, 'Do you want to keep this pace?'

Albus, however, seems to have other ideas and starts thrusting up, chanting Draco's name, _begging_ him to go faster, _harder_.

He cuts off the frenzied babbling by pulling out and pushing back harder into his body, and the moan it elicits from Albus is the most beautiful sound Draco's heard all night.

He continues the hard, fast pace. Albus' nails are scratching down his back, driving him wild with want, and he can't help but suck and nip at Albus' neck, wanting to mark him, claim him. 

The thought that Albus is _his_ in any way is a dangerous one and he tries to push it back to analyse later, but a part of it lingers.

_You are his first..._

He starts licking at the spot he was sucking, gripping Albus' side hard, and oh, look at those lovely collar bones. So he starts nipping them too, loving how Albus grips his biceps hard, desperately bucking up against him.

Draco scratches, just gently, at Albus' sides, and he _screams_ , bucks his hips up impossibly high and hard, and they both see stars. Or so Draco hopes as he does it again harder, loving Albus writhing under him.

'Merlin, you're gorgeous.'

He can’t decide where to look; Albus' face, his beautiful, perfect fucking face, showing every little detail of what he’s feeling, or down, down to where their bodies are joined in erotic perfection.

The pace is slower but harder now, and Draco tries to grind into Albus' prostate each time, his little cries fuelling Draco on. He can't keep it up though, speeds up against his own will, losing his rhythm, and at this frenzied pace, Draco knows neither of them will last long.

He starts stroking Albus and it barely takes three strokes. He screams the loudest he has all night and comes hard, clenching so tight, screaming Draco's name. Draco shudders to a stop, then continues grinding against him, coming hard in waves and waves. Albus' name might pass his lips at some point, but who could tell?

He stays inside Albus for a moment or two, breathing hard and coming down from the explosive high. Then he moves off him and they cuddle up together.

****

Draco wakes up a few hours later, around dawn, chest heavy with regret. He looks over at the boy - Merlin, boy - sleeping next to him and feels wracked with guilt. Especially because certain parts of his anatomy are responding to memories of the previous night with far more excitement than they should, considering this child is literally _younger than his fucking son_.

He frets for a short while before Albus wakes up, blinks, and then - bloody hell - _smiles_ at him.

'Mmmm, morning. _Draco_.'

The way he says his name makes Draco's cock twitch because he's just the worst person ever.

'Good morning Albus Severus.'

Albus laughs. Draco grits his teeth.

'We just fucked Draco, no need to be so formal.'

Draco groans and buries his head in his heads because _he's the worst person ever_.

'Hey, relax, 'Albus drapes himself over Draco's back, propping his chin on Draco's shoulder, 'You enjoyed it, right?'

He doesn't even sound worried, which is fucking ridiculous, but also attractively Slytherin. 

'Yes.'

'Good,' he responds cheerfully, kissing Draco's cheek, 'You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, nobody got hurt. So relax.'

He does, a little. But he still feels the need to clarify.

'We can never do this again.'

'Of course not,' Albus confirms, still smiling. It's softer now, fond, 'but I'm really glad you were my first. Thank you.'

Draco's not sure if he should be proud or guilty right now but he's feeling both.

'Anyway,' Albus gets up, giving Draco a last, lovely view of his naked body, 'I should really get back to the party before Scorpius comes looking for me.'

Draco watches him dress. When Albus finishes, he catches him watching and smirks.

'What's your favourite part of my body?'

He actually does a slow twirl and Draco can't help but laugh.

'This part,' he says, smacking Albus gently on that beautiful, perfect arse.

Albus jumps a little and smirks again before giving Draco one last kiss and then he's gone for good. 

Or so Draco thinks.

****

It's the afternoon before Scorpius rises, sans hangover. Young people, Draco thinks wryly, they have no business being so bloody young.

'Enjoy your party?' Draco asks, reading his newspaper and picking at his lunch.

Scorpius replies almost as enthusiastically as he eats, which is a skill in and of itself. Draco didn't put as much of an emphasis on manners as his own parents did when raising him, so the food flying everywhere is really his own fault.

Scorpius launches into a detailed account of his party. Draco nods and responds in all the right places but he's barely listening until he hears Albus' name.

'I'm worried about Al, though. He doesn't seem like himself.'

'Oh?' Draco tries to feign indifference though his heart is pounding, 'How so?'

Scorpius leans his chair back on two legs and Draco bites back the scold; the boy is twenty-one now, if he wants to crack his head open, that's his business.

He still casts a quick spell to cushion the landing though. Just in case.

'I don't know, exactly. He just seems quieter. Moodier.'

Draco can't help but laugh.

'He was always quiet and moody.'

'Not with me! He used to open up to me,' Scorpius insists. 'It would just be nice to see him really smile again. I know I haven't seen him in a couple of months but he seems different. Maybe he's lonely.'

Scorpius crashes back down to earth with a thud that Draco feels in every orifice. 

'I know! I should get him a boyfriend!'

Draco chokes on his horror.

'Oh dad,' Scorpius rolls his eyes. 'Al's been out for ages. Remember, he got caught in fourth year with that Gryffindor?'

How could he forget? Draco was the one that caught them.

It hadn't been much of a scandal. The Prophet cared, of course, but Potter and co had been disgustingly supportive.

'Of course I bloody remember. I just didn't expect... we didn't discuss such things with our fathers in my day.'

Scorpius laughs, 'Yeah, I can't imagine chatting sex lives with Grandfather somehow.'

Draco grimaces at the thought. When he came out to his father, he'd been backhanded. His lip throbs at the memory.

'Well,' Scorpius continues a thought Draco hasn't been paying attention to, 'I guess I could just find someone for Al and drag them to that muggle cafe he likes so much. Goes just about every day.'

Draco tenses. He pretends he's asking out of interest.

'What cafe is that?'

****

Admittedly, the tea in the cafe is actually very good, but it's still no excuse for Draco to be here for the third time in less than a week.

It's embarrassing, this behaviour, but he's trying so hard to pretend he's _not waiting for anything or anyone_ that it's giving him a headache. On the plus side, he's really catching up with his reading, spending so much time by himself in a bloody cafe.

Finally though, the waiting he's definitely not doing pays off.

'I'll have an iced vanilla latte please.'

Every hair on Draco's body stands up hearing that voice and honestly, when did that start happening? He doesn't look up but he freezes, tense, coiled like a spring. 

Waiting.

Pretending so fucking hard not to be waiting.

'Draco?'

His whole body sings as he looks up.

Albus breaks into a huge grin and hugs him. His hair is tied back and Draco is hot all over.

He tells Albus he's here on Scorpius' recommendation, since muggles don't know his sordid history and won't bother him. It's a lie he's been telling himself too. Albus swallows it easily enough though.

He definitely shouldn't have thought of Albus and swallowing together. 

They chat for hours in the cafe, buying each other drinks intermittently. It turns out Albus comes here to read too and that he's very into classic muggle and wizarding literature. He also loves muggle 'movies' and music and actually took Muggle Studies in school, which Draco had either not noticed or not deemed worthy of remembering. Albus tells Draco it was his best subject with a small, embarrassed smile and Draco burns with the need to touch him. 

Draco shares too. He tells him how he never really thought about a career after Hogwarts because he just assumed he'd be one of the many Death Eaters locked up in Azkaban. He talks about his divorce too, about how Astoria was only ever a really great friend who he loved, but not the way she needed. When she realised he was gay, they quietly split, no hard feelings. They get on better than ever now, he tells Albus with a smile.

It gets so late that they end up going for dinner to some muggle place Albus knows. By this point they both know where this is all heading and they skip dessert in favour of going back to the Manor. Draco blames it on the wine, but the second they're through the door, he's pulling Albus' hair out of the ponytail so maybe that has something to do with it too.

He decides to reciprocate the blowjob from their previous time together and slides to his knees. Albus gasps out a hitched little breath and honestly, it's almost worth it just for that.

Draco doesn't waste a lot of time, hollowing his cheeks, slowly licking down Albus' shaft and giving quick licks to the head, sucking and humming gently and gradually getting harder, working him with his tongue...

Albus' head slams up hard against the wall and he pulls Draco's hair. It's just the right side of painful. He’s gasping out curse words, shaking, eyes screwed tight shut. Draco simply swallows calmly, enjoying the show. 

Being so young means it's not long before they're in bed having a repeat performance of their previous time together. Once again, they cuddle up and fall asleep curled together.

They have breakfast together before Albus leaves with the promise that it will never happen again. Draco pretends not to notice the knowing smile on his face as he leaves.

****

The third time it happens, they give up the pretence. Mostly.

Albus owls him telling him he's moved out of his parents' house and into his own flat. He's having a housewarming party and would Draco like to come? If not, would he like to come on his own to see it?

Draco opts for the latter and he's barely in the door before they're kissing, tripping over boxes and furniture and sprawled on Albus' bed.

Lying with Albus draped over him in the middle of the day is something Draco could get used to and that terrifies him.

'So,' Albus begins, idly drawing patterns on Draco's chest with his index finger, 'I guess we can't really call this a one-time thing anymore, huh?'

Draco is silent for a moment before interlacing his own fingers with Albus'.

'I don't know what else this can really be,' he says quietly. Sadly.

'We could be fuck-buddies?'

Draco thinks he might be having a small seizure.

'I'm sorry. We could be _what_ now?'

Albus rolls off of Draco and lies on his side, head propped up on his hand.

'Friends with benefits, if you prefer that term.'

'Well. It's slightly less vulgar. Go on.'

Al bus grins.

'Basically, we'd be what we are now. Friends who have sex when they want to have sex, but with the knowledge a relationship is strictly off-limits. We can see other people and if one of us finds someone we're serious about, we stop the sex part. No hard feelings. But until then...' 

Albus grins as he trails off and kisses Draco.

'Friends with benefits,' Draco murmurs, thinking it sounds too good to be true.

Turns out he gets that wrong too.

****

At first, it's fantastic, this fucking with no strings attached thing. They owl each other if they want sex and the other apparates over as soon as possible. It's great but they do other things too. Albus takes Draco to the cinema which is an illuminating experience. Draco takes Albus to art galleries. They go to cafes and bookshops and parks and to dinner now and again, so long as it's an out of the way muggle place.

Yes, this fucking with no feelings thing would be great if it weren't for all Draco's pesky feelings getting in the way.

The first time he really notices it, he's with his son again. Scorpius is only back briefly but he never returns to the country without seeing his father, which is so bloody touching.

Draco's itching to ask about Albus and if Scorpius will be seeing him or has seen him but he bites it back furiously. Partly through guilt that he's even thinking about his _fuck buddy_ while he should be focusing on his _son._

Turns out, he just has to wait anyway.

'...so I said we should go to a gay bar.'

Draco drops his fork.

'Dad. Every time? Really? Anyway, I think he must have really enjoyed it, said he's picked up loads of guys.'

Draco goes cold. His lip curls, he can bloody well feel it.

'Oh really?'

'Yeah,' Scorpius shrugs, slurping up spaghetti like he's some kind of farm animal, 'We still go clubbing but he mysteriously disappears a lot.'

The idea of Albus fucking anyone else fills him with horror and revulsion. He tells himself it's because he doesn't want anyone's sloppy seconds.

'Enough about Potters. What about you, have you met a nice girl yet?'

'Actually, now you mention it...'

Draco tries to lose himself in Scorpius' dating stories to rid himself of the image of Albus writhing under anyone but him.

It doesn't work.

****

'You know, you're the only person who calls me Albus.'

They're cuddled up together under a mountain of duvets. Albus loves the king size bed and all the 'fancy bedding' at Malfoy Manor. It's a cold morning so they're indulging in a lie-in before they get up for breakfast. Draco had actually almost nodded off again before Albus spoke.

'What does everyone else call you?'

'Al.'

Draco sits up to properly address him. He feels a rush of heat at Albus' sleepy smile and wild hair.

'Would you rather I call you Al?'

Albus smiles and leans up to kiss Draco.

'No. I used to hate my name, hate James for getting all the _good_ names. But I like it when you say it. It sounds more musical or special or something. You know. Rather than plain old Al.'

'I don't think I would ever describe you as _plain old Al_.'

Albus pulls him back under the duvets and rolls them over to straddle Draco, smiling down at him.

They never do get breakfast.

****

Draco realises how much they're starting to _know_ one another.

It's in the little things. Draco now keeps water by the bed for Albus because he drinks a lot through the night. Albus has Earl Grey tea stocked up though he only drinks coffee. Draco knows that Albus likes to watch TV when he falls asleep at night, that he gets cold easily and has a multitude of hideous jumpers knitted by his grandmother that he _lives_ in. Albus _does_ look rather adorable in them, but Draco will only admit that under duress. He knows Albus likes reading at least three books at a time while Albus knows that Draco focuses totally on one book at a time. Albus also knows that Draco likes the room cold and his bed warm, knows that he likes baths over showers and prefers flannel robes to silk.

Draco's noticed Albus gets a lot of headaches and asks about it one day. Albus is wearing pyjama bottoms and is lying with his head in Draco's lap while they both read on the sofa, so Draco really doesn't expect Albus to scowl and mutter his reply.

'I've needed glasses since I was a kid. I didn't want them then and I still don't so I use a spell instead. It gives me headaches.'

Draco stares incredulously.

'Why don't you just wear the glasses?'

'I do at home. Just not around people.'

Draco asks why.

'Are you kidding? I might as well give myself a scar too, for fuck's sake.'

Draco doesn't ask again but Albus tentatively wears them one morning at his flat in front of Draco. They're very rectangular. 

He looks sexy and nothing like his father and Draco tells him so before he ravages him.

Albus doesn't seem to get so many headaches after that.

****

Draco's world really turns on its head on an average night at Albus' flat.

They're mucking around in his bedroom, Merlin, they've gotten so comfortable with each other. How did Draco not see this coming?

Anyway, Albus produces a camera and snaps a picture of Draco. It's one of his many daft muggle things so the picture doesn't move and Draco looks awful in it so they both laugh and toss it aside as Albus takes more.

'Come on, stop that, give it here,' Draco laughs, wrestling the camera off of Albus, waving it triumphantly. Albus is properly laughing so on a whim, Draco takes a picture.

Later, while Albus is curled up asleep with his head on Draco's chest, Draco looks at the picture. 

Albus is looking up at the camera but not posing, just... genuinely laughing. His hair is splayed out messily on the pillows, his nose is scrunched up and his eyes are just so _alive_. He thinks he knows what Scorpius was talking about now, it's nice to see Albus look so happy.

And then he realises with horror that he lied before and that his favourite part of Albus is not his arse at all.

It's his smile.

He shifts Albus gently off of him because his chest suddenly hurts.

****

It all starts going to shit after that.

Draco stole the picture of Albus and he keeps it in his bedside drawer. Whenever Albus isn't with him, he looks at it multiple times a night.

He's so fucked.

Suddenly he's plagued with jealousy about all the men Albus has fucked in the gay clubs _his own son_ introduced him too. He feels sick, images unbidden swirling in his head.

He feels like he's going quite mad.

Whenever Albus can't make it or doesn't invite him over, Draco is convinced he's with someone else, some veritable Adonis. Albus is so beautiful and such a sweet person, who wouldn't fall head over heels? Fuck, _Draco_ has, why shouldn't anyone else? Someone younger, someone without Draco's past, his baggage, someone who can _offer_ him something?

It's a hard few weeks. 

He finds himself fucking Albus just as much if not more, but avoiding anything else because he has to distance himself before he gets hurt. He _needs_ to distance himself emotionally so that if- no, _when_ \- Albus ends this, it doesn't hurt so much.

It's not helping.

****

The final straw comes via owl.

Draco has been trying to leave days between visits with Albus. He usually ends up staring at his picture, being unable to sleep and owling Albus at all hours to come round. 

This is one of those nights.

It's been a while since he saw Albus. Well, a few days, but that's long for them. Usually when Draco leaves it a few days, Albus gets in touch and it's okay to go on Albus' request, because then it's not _Draco_ who needs it, it's Albus doing the asking.

Merlin, he's such a mess.

Anyway, he hasn't seen Albus in a few days, hasn't even heard from him and Draco is going out of his _mind_. So he sends an owl early one night asking him to come round _now_ as casually as he can manage in this frenzied state.

It's not the first time Albus has declined; it's the _way_ this one is declined though.

_Hi Draco,_

__

__

_Sorry, I can't come round tonight and it's probably best you don't come round for a few days either._

_See you next week maybe._

_Albus._

He's got a boyfriend. He's gearing up to leave him. Which is perfectly within his rights because _they're not fucking together_ but Draco is still reeling. 

To avoid feeling the crushing heartbreak, Draco embraces his fucking _fury_. How _dare_ Albus treat him this way? Yes, they said they could end the arrangement any time _but not lead each other on_.

Before he really knows what he's doing, Draco has apparated into Albus' flat.

It's very quiet but Albus' door is shut. Images of Albus and the Adonis flash into his mind and he's charging over and opening the door. If there's a man in there with Albus, they're through, he's never going to see him again because his heart can't take this.

He hears voices and sees a lump in the bed and his heart breaks.

The lump in the bed is not moving as much as one would expect though. Draco glances over and... the television is on. _Frasier_ , if he's not mistaken.

The voices. _Oh_.

Suddenly, he notices a lot of other things. Like the extra blankets, the empty box of tissues (and its used contents scattered vaguely in the vicinity of the bin), the mug of something hot and lemony smelling and various potions by the bed. 

'Oh... Albus.'

He says it softly but Albus' head still shoots up out of the pile of blankets in alarm. 

And he looks terrible.

His nose is red and running with dry skin flaking off, his eyes are streaming, his hair is greasy and inexplicably wild, his skin is pallid and wan and he has dark circles under his eyes.

It's this moment when Draco knows he loves him because Albus is still beautiful in his eyes.

Albus buries his head in his pillow with a groan.

'Draco, what are you _doing_ here? I didn't want you to see me like this, shit...'

Draco chuckles, kicks his shoes off and gets into bed with him.

'Why didn't you just tell me you were sick?'

'I thought with our _arrangement_ I shouldn't tell you that kind of stuff. It's not, you know... sexy, is it?'

Draco smiles, warmth spreading through him.

'No. Not even a little bit.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. Please.'

Albus peers at him suspiciously, 'But why _did_ you come round?'

Time to bite the bullet. Either Albus wants him or not, but this _arrangement_ has to end.

'I thought you were seeing someone else.'

Albus looks flabbergasted, 'And you were _jealous_?'

Admitting weakness is terribly hard for a Slytherin.

'Yes. I was upset and jealous and I have been every time Scorpius has mentioned the... _gentlemen_ you've picked up at the clubs. I didn't see it before but... _Merlin_. Albus Severus Potter, I love you. I'm in love with you and I cannot be in this weird _thing_ with you anymore. I haven't had or wanted anyone else since you came into my life and you're the only one I want to be with. If that doesn't suit you, that's okay, I understand. But I can't do this. I'm sorry.'

'I love you too.'

Draco barely hears over the ringing in his ears.

'I'm sorry. Could you say that again?'

Albus smiles and takes Draco's hand, interlaces their fingers.

'I love you too. I hated every second of the bloody gay club, but I pretended to be enthusiastic because Scorpius was trying so hard for me and, you know, I _have_ been fucking his father. But...'

Albus blushes and looks down, biting his lip but he forces himself to look into Draco's eyes.

'I didn't pick anyone up, I just told Scorpius I did to get him off my back about seeing someone. You're the only person I've had sex with. Ever. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to keep it that way. I've loved you since day one, Draco, I just didn't think you wanted that so I tried to stay back a little... and failed spectacularly.'

'And thank Merlin for that,' Draco's giddy with happiness and he can't stop smiling. His stupid face hurts. Fuck, he's even enamoured that Albus basically manipulated this whole situation. Sometimes he forgets what a perfect little Slytherin Albus really is. 

'I wish I could kiss you but I'm all gross and contagious and I can't breathe.'

Draco smiles, takes both his hands and kisses him on the forehead.

Albus sighs, 'You know this has only gone and made things so much harder. There's the _Prophet_ to think about and your family, and well...'

The images of Albus with other men that have been torturing Draco are quickly replaced with images of Potter Senior performing all sorts of alarming and painful curses and hexes upon Draco's person.

'Well... maybe we can just keep this between us, for a while anyway.'

So he cuddles into Albus and holds him close, caring not a jot for how contagious he is and thinks they can be content just the two of them. And they are.

For a while.


End file.
